The invention relates generally to computer modeling and simulation. In particular, the invention relates to program architecture for connecting modular independent elements of a modeling and simulation system for execution.
Computer simulation involves describing and executing a mathematical representation of a causality-based phenomenon, such as often encountered in physics or engineering. Often, such simulation includes creation of a model that idealizes or simplifies a response-driven avatar of an object under evaluation. Boundary and/or initial conditions can be imposed on the model to stimulate responses for evaluation, whether for transient or steady-state scenarios.
As computational ability has improved, modeling and simulation (M&S) techniques have expanded in complexity to include either more subtle detail and/or to incorporate more encompassing and interrelated processes. This has led to subdivision of coded information into instructions and data, nodal or elemental discretized response-models, library routines, event-triggering forcing functions, separate scenarios for simulation, testing and validation.
Discrete Event System Specification (DEVS) represents an example standard framework or formalism for interoperable modeling and distributed simulation applicable to discrete event systems. DEVS exploits separation between a model (responding object), an experimental frame (stimulating environment) and simulator (event driver) interacting by mathematical rules. DEVS has been used in the development of many diverse applications since its creation in 1976. The use of DEVS in military applications has become increasingly popular, particularly because event-based simulation can greatly decrease execution time.
In addition, DEVS simplifies development by identifying three major objects (or frames) that compose a system: the experimental frame, the simulator frame, and the model frame. DEVS exploits separation between a model (responding object), an experimental frame (stimulating environment) and simulator (event driver) interacting by mathematical rules. The DEVS framework supports automated integrated development and testing of integrated intricate systems. Further information can be obtained from B. P. Zeigler, H. Praehofer and T. G. Kim, Theory of Modeling and Simulation, 2/e, Academic Press©2000.
A modeling system under DEVS includes a temporal base, states, inputs, outputs and functions. Inputs can be arranged during arbitrarily spaced moments in time. Functions determine succeeding states and output in response to current states and inputs. DEVS includes three frames: model, simulator and experiment. The DEVS simulation concept includes a model and a simulator that exchange information across an interfacing protocol. DEVS identifies separation between a model (responding object), an experimental frame (stimulating environment) and simulator (event driver) interacting by mathematical rules.